When testing circuit devices such as system-on-a-chip (SOC) devices, various types of test data may be logged, such as test results, test result identifiers, test limits, vector data, statistical data, waveform data and schmoo data. Portions of the test data that are reasonably concise, and that can be understood when displayed in a simple alphanumeric format, are sometimes displayed to a user in “real-time”. However, test data that is best understood when displayed in pictorial, verbose, or other non-standard form, is typically not displayed.